Angel Blade
Anime18 | first = 2001-12-14 | last = 2003-04-11 | runtime = | episodes = 3 | episode_list = }} Kitty Media | first = 2004-12-29 | last = 2005-09-09 | runtime = | episodes = 3 | episode_list = }} is a three episode hentai OVA series. It was created and directed by Masami Ōbari, who was also responsible for the design of the characters. The anime is a parody of Go Nagai's manga and anime ''Cutey Honey and Kekko Kamen. It is entirely unrelated to the 1997 PlayStation game Angel Blade - Neo Tokyo Guardians. The storyline is continued in a three episode sequel series, Angel Blade Punish! The first series was released in the U.S. on two DVDs, entitled Angel Blade (containing episodes 1–2) and Angel Blade Returns (containing episode 3 and some bonus material). Angel Blade Punish! was released in the U.S. as a single DVD containing all three episodes. Synopsis Angel Blade takes place in a future where the Earth's surface is no longer habitable due to pollution. Humans live in 99 cities above the smog, while the surface below, unknown to them, is home to a race of mutants. Suddenly, a castle, ruled by the organization Dark Mother, mysteriously appears in the sky over City Number 69. For unknown purposes, the mysterious people of this dark castle track down women and start their devious machinations, which are unknown but involve raping women. But in the time of chaos, Angel Blade, a beautiful woman appears as a force of justice to protect the women. Characters Heroes Angel Blade Angel Blade (エンジェルブレイド Enjeru Bureido) is the main character of the series. She is the alter ego of Moena. Her mission is to save the day whenever someone is attacked by one of Phantom Lady's mutants. She primarily fights with a sword that is formed from her heart-shaped pendant. Sexual encounters are her Achilles heel, as her hormones sometimes render her helpless. She sometimes rides the "Angel Motor," though she doesn't in the Punish! episodes. Her uniform and powers were developed by her parents specifically to battle Phantom Lady and her minions, though it is never explained why they would develop such a sexually charged outfit (one that does not cover her breasts or pubic area) for their daughter. When her life or anyone else's life is in great danger, Angel Blade goes into a sort of super mode where she dons angel-like wings of energy and her eyes glow white. Also in Angel Blade Punish! Episode 2 she is forced to enter a weaker form due to her fight with Phantom Lady (Ironically this weaker form covers more of her body). It is revealed in Angel Blade Punish! Episode 3, that Angel Blade's true power is Gravity, (another reference to Gravion), that only comes out when people are in great danger. This is partly due to Elphie's "Revival" of Angel Blade. Angel Ender Angel Ender is Angel Blade's equally revealingly dressed partner who normally fights using only her fists. She is the alter ego of Shaiya. She first appears in Angel Blade episode 3, where she saves Angel Blade during her battle with Colonel Elaine & General Chloe; she also claims that she is the prototype for Angel Blade. It seems that she has her own version of the Angel Motor. She is seen several times in Angel Blade Punish! Angel Beretta Angel Beretta is the mysterious third Angel, who rides a motorcycle and fights using a pair of hi-tech pistols. She appears only at the end of Angel Blade Punish! episode 2 and for few minutes in the 3rd episode. She saves Angel Blade from being impaled by Widow, but doesn't say much. She is the only one of the Angels who isn't sexually molested at some point by the villains. It is unknown if she is another prototype, or a new Angel, but it is revealed in the opening credits that she is Elphie's Angel. Moena Shinguuji Moena Shinguuji (神宮寺萌奈 Shingūji Moena) is a young, not overly developed, student at the academy who is able to transform into her super heroine alter ego, Angel Blade, thanks to the power of her heart-shaped amulet given to her by her parents. She works as a waitress at her aunt's cafe on the academy campus. At first, she is unaware of her dual-life as Angel Blade, until (near the end of the 1st episode) her heart pendant is damaged, leaving Moena's consciousness in control of the Angel Blade body. Shaiya Hishizaki Shaiya Hishizaki is a famous supermodel who first appears briefly in Angel Blade episode 1. She later joins Moena and is revealed to be Angel Ender's alter ego. In the Angel Blade Punish! series, she is raped twice: first (in episode 2) by her photographer, after he is "brainwashed" by Widow, then later (in episode 3) by Widow's minion Sledge, in front of an arena full of famous people who all turn out to be mutants. Elphie Elphman Elphie Elphman is a busty cowgirl who meets Moena at the beginning of the 2nd Angel Blade Punish! episode. When Moena eventually gets in trouble, Elphie transforms into Angel Beretta. In Angel Blade Punish! episode 3, she (as Angel Beretta) saves Ayame, Shaiya and Angel Blade after they are captured by Widow. Interestingly, she sometimes uses English words and phrases amongst her otherwise Japanese sentences (e.g. "What's your name, samurai girl?" and "Moena, are you okay?"). In the third episode of Angel Blade Punish!, Moena had already lost her powers from Widow's assault, and Elphie tries to comfort her. They make love, and Elphie's mysterious nature increases as she causes Moena to have a subliminal golden orgasm, where she has a vision of a mysterious winged woman. Elphie's knowledge of the Angel System and her obtainment of the Beretta form is still unexplained, and rumors are that she could be Nailkaiser in the form she was originally before she was mutated by Dark Mother, since in Nail's flashback in Punish! episode one, her face wasn't shown and her hair was shorter and light blue. Also, both characters in the Japanese cast are played by Yuu Asakawa. Her name may be a reference to singer/composer Danny Elfman. Ayame Fudo Ayame Fudo is a policewoman from a ninja family who becomes involved with the Angel Units and tries to assist them as best she can. However, despite her skills, she is captured and raped almost every time she does. She also has bad luck with clothing(best shown in the second episode of Angel Blade Punish when she took a dive off a diving board into a pool and somehow lost her swimsuit). She first appears in Angel Blade episode 1, where she is sexually humiliated, tortured and raped by Nailkaiser and her demons until Angel Blade saves her. She wears a costume similar to Mai Shiranui from Fatal Fury. Villains Phantom Lady Phantom Lady (ファントム・レディ Fantomu Redi) is the main antagonist of the story. Mysterious and powerful, she has gigantic breasts that are constantly swollen and lactating. She has her breasts pumped while having sex with Lady Nailkaizer in the original series, nurses her minion Karin in one scene in Punish!, and is even shown drinking from them herself. And she is suspected of being Moena's mother.(In the 3rd episode of Angel Blade, after the credits, Kyoka is shown confined in the Phantom Lady's fortress. When she regained consciousness and saw Phantom Lady, Kyoka calls her Maina, the mother of Moena) Nailkaiser Nailkaiser is one of Phantom Lady's chief minions. She appears in the very first episode of Angel Blade. In the 1st episode of Angel Blade Punish!, she is sacrificed by Phantom Lady, who claims that "You sacrifice what you love." Luckily for her, she is saved by Angel Blade (who destroys the "chaos") and Angel Ender (who is shown holding Nailkaiser and Kyoka). The first episode of Angel Blade Punish! Nail has a flashback when Phantom Lady saves her from unseen dark forces, and transforms her into the mutant Nailkaiser. Nailkaiser's whereabouts are unknown at the moment, but there is some speculation that she may have something to do with Elphie, since she slightly takes on the same appearance in her Angel Beretta form, with her hair in high pigtails and white lipstick, not to mention her dark skin and green eyes. Elphie also recognized Widow's presence, and Moena saw a vision of Nail after Elphie caused her to orgasm. Karin Son Karin Son (カリン Karin) is one of the five chief minions. She appears to be Phantom Lady's biological daughter, as she is always calling her "お母さん okaasan, Japanese for mother. Karin tends to keep to herself until episode 3. Towards the end of episode 2, she captures Kyoka, and wounds Issato. She plays an important role in episode 3, and in the 1st episode of the Angel Blade Punish! series. She is based on Sun Wukong. Widow Widow is one of Phantom Lady's mutants. She appears for the first time in Angel Blade Punish! episode 2. Her name is a reference to her spider-like abilities. Widow almost succeeds in impaling Angel Blade, but Angel Beretta comes to her rescue. She tends to call Angel Blade a "caterpillar". Chloe and Elaine Colonel Elaine (イレーヌ大佐 Irēnu Taisa) and General Chloe (クローエ将軍 Kurōe Shōgun) are minions of the Phantom Lady. They are featured in episode 2 and have a small role in Angel Blade Punish! episode 1. They appear to work together and both attack by expelling powerful energy from their penises. Chloe almost kills Angel Blade before Angel Ender comes to her rescue, catching Chloe and Elaine off guard. Phantom Lady punishes them for their failure in a degrading, erotic torture, but ceases when she notices they are getting pleasure from it. She then uses them in the "feast"; it appears as though they are now nothing more than a part of the "chaos." Rush and Sledge Rush and Sledge are the minions of Widow. They appear in the first and third Angel Blade Punish! episodes. In the third episode they rape both Shaiya and Ayame in a big arena full of famous people, who turn out to be mutants. Later in the episode, they use themselves as shields to protect Widow from Angel Beretta's gunfire and while they are weakened, Shaiya and Ayame kill them. Minor characters Emily Emily is a busty, pink-haired policewoman. She tries to capture Colonel but gets raped in the process. She is Ayame Fudo's partner and in Episode 1, Emily is seen riding with her. She has a bigger role in Episode 2, then eventually disappears from the series. Kyoka Aunt Kyoka is Moena's aunt and the owner of the café where she works. She possesses pouty lips and tight curvature, but is best known for her enormous breasts that rival even Phantom Lady's. In the second Angel Blade episode, she meets with Issato, Moena's supposedly dead father, in his secret lab. She is the 'mother' of the Angel System, her womb was somehow used to create the Angel Units Blade, Ender, and Beretta. She is captured by Karin, Phantom Lady's mutant. In Angel Blade Punish! episode 1, Phantom Lady has Karin rape Kyoka. Seiryu Tenmyoin Seiryu Tenmyoin is the student body president and most popular girl at AquaTokyo complex's university. In episode 1, Nailkaizer mistakenly believes she is Angel Blade and captures her. Ayame tries to save her but is also captured. In episode 2, she learns about Moena being Angel Blade and talks to her about it and she was also raped by General Chloe. In episode 3 she is raped and then used as bait for Angel Blade. She appears in all three Angel Blade episodes, but does not appear in Angel Blade Punish! Her first name is a reference to the Azure Dragon. Hazuki Tachibana A beautiful, well-endowed girl who appears in Angel Blade Punish! episode 2 and 3 as a television reporter. She is tricked continuously into exposing or humiliating herself on television, but remains tough despite what happens to her. She is one of the only female characters in the show who is just molested (by her cameraman, who she fights off by kicking him) rather than engaged in sex of any kind. Daisuke Yayoi Shaia's cameraman. A very eccentric artist and a nice guy through half of Punish!, he and his crew are 'attacked' by Widow while in the restroom, as she forces them to have sex with her, where they were mutated by her webs. This causes Yayoi to assault Shaia and leave her vulnerable for Sledge and Rush to kidnap. Miscellanea *In episode 2, when General Chloe is in the hospital and goes to Ayame's room, there is a dummy in her bed in place of her. This dummy is a reference to Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas, with modified hair. *Masami Obari (the man behind anime hits like the Fatal Fury movies, Virus Buster Serge, Detonator Orgun, and Gravion) puts in several inside jokes for people to notice in all of his works. In Angel Blade Punish! episode 2, several references to Gravion are implied including a guest appearance by Mizuki Tachibana named Hazuki Tachibana. Shaia Hishizaki and Karin Son are characters from Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer, through their appearance and background has been changed, Karin in Gowcaizer appears as one of the protagonists. Nailkaizer's design may also be derived from Gowcaizer. There are also references to Virus Buster Serge and Viper GTS. *In Angel Blade Punish, during the rape of Shaia and Ayame, the camera moves on to Rush holding Shaia in front of him. However, for a few seconds, Shaia's hair, which is blonde, is colored reddish-brown. * Masami Obari here he makes a rare foray into pornography, bringing with him a larger budget than usual in order to make an erotic anime that has an involved plot to accompany the usual rapes and assaults.Jonathan Clements, Helen McCarthy. The Anime Encyclopedia: A Guide to Japanese Animation Since 1917. — Revised and Expanded Edition. — Berkeley, CA: Stone Bridge Press, 2006. — P. 18. — ISBN 978-1933330105 External links *Official Japanese Website * * * Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Anime 18 Category:Parody anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs ru:Angel Blade